


Here

by noodle_arms



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D centric, I love him, Other, a few nights before the eviction notice, kill me, my husband, phase threee, this fucker is so sappy oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodle_arms/pseuds/noodle_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late, and he can’t believe they actually made it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic for the gorillaz pls dont rip my head off

The apartment is tiny.

At least, he thinks it is. He has no idea how much space is inside Murdoc's void of a bedroom, but everything outside of that is tiny. The rooms are big enough for each of them, but with the ax sticking out of the wall, the stairwell seems so small.  
It's pretty late now, around two or three, and he's on his way to the kitchen. When the last time he got a decent night's sleep is unknown to him. He's still hopeful though. That maybe a snack will help, or that he'll sleep at all tonight.  
He notices the things about the apartment, and smiles a bit in his sleepiness.

He passes Noodle's room. He hears some music quietly playing, which is basically what he always hears from her room. He would peak his head in, make sure she's okay, but lately she's been up as much as he has, between the nightmares and whatever else she's thinking about.he If she saw he was up, she'd probably wait up with him, and he had no idea how much longer he'd be up.

He still doesn't know what she was doing while he was stuck on the god forsaken place known as Plastic Beach with that fucking whale, but she didn't seem to interested in reliving it. The few times he's asked, she's just gotten a weird, faraway look in her eyes and sighed, and he didn't press it.  
The girl's got demons, and he knows it. She's had demons since she first arrived in that fedex crate that they still have in the closet. She's had them since she shredded, said "Noodle" and basically turned the group of dysfunctional musicians into a family.

She's not the tiny little kid that sang about shoe shines anymore though.

It's weird for him, seeing this girl he'd had a part in raising be like that. The 4'4" ten year old is now in her twenties, and been through things no one needs to go through.

But

But she's here now, she's fine, and they're like a family now, he's realized.

He's not going to try and assign weird roles to them as he makes the last turn on the stairs and makes it to the kitchen, but that's what they are. Noodle is the center of it he knows, but they're all pretty important.

Rusell, he knows, is probably the main reason none of them are dead yet. He's still huge, but he's shrinking, albeit slowly.

He stays on the roof most of the time, playing word games with Noodle. He's up there mostly because he doesn't quite fit anywhere else yet. He doesn't take up the whole roof anymore, but it's pretty close.

In all honesty though, he knows that Rusell is still thinking about getting over some stuff. Even dropping of the face of the planet for a few years isn't enough to get over the bullshit life put him through. Being possessed by the ghost of your friend, and getting them exorcised has to be even worse.

But once again, he's here. He's fine.

Its insane how he even found the Plastic Beach, and he's not entirely sure himself. Something about the energies coming from the place.

Neither him nor Noodle know how they found each other, but they made it to the Plastic Beach and made it to 212 Wobble Street, and that's mostly what matters.

He avoids the bowl of ears Murdoc had claimed were "Sentimental" and makes some toast, and leans against the counter as he thinks.

He's not quite sure what to really think of Murdoc at this point.

He still admires him, which he doesn't really have an explanation for. He's pretty pissed about the beatings though. He's already pissed about the future ones. He just doesn't really energy or strength or will to fight him most of the time.

Mostly he just takes it, albiet with a few comments, comments that he deserved.

He doesn't exactly hate him though. He just can't. He doesn't know why.

He thinks it's because even though he caused his eye injuries, coma, ever-frequent whale nightmares, without the asshole (which make no mistake, he is) he wouldn't have been in this crazy adventure.

He wouldn't have Noodle or Rusell or 3 albums to his name.

His toast pops interrupting his thoughts.

Well, to be frank, it scares the shit out of him. He ends up banging his arm on the counter, and he knows immediately that he's added another bruise to the many already on his body.

He sighs and puts his toast on the probably dirty plate already on the counter.

He's grateful for the lack of people, he thinks they're people anyways, in the fridge and cabinets.

He puts some jelly on his toast and takes a bite, just daydreaming for a bit, humming a tune that's not quite good enough to be a song, but enough to be there at all He finishes and puts the plate back on the counter, and as he makes it back up the stairs, he smiles a bit.

They're all here now, and none of them have any idea where they're going. But they're Here for now.

**Author's Note:**

> none of you can change my headcanon that 2D is literally the sappiest motherfucker on the planet. hes suuuper sentimental and will wallow in memories all day if u let him
> 
> also posted on my tumblr- http://noodle-armed-teen.tumblr.com/post/111341520536/here


End file.
